The Heroic Vanguard
by DarknessInferno
Summary: A guild of heroes is put to the test as Deathwing emerges from Deepholme. Led by the strange Blair, they come together to help fight against Deathwing and the Twilight's Hammer in the far reaches of Azeroth. Based on roleplay on Wyrmrest Accord-US.
1. Cataclysm

"Holy crap."

The sun had begun to peek over the windowsill, catching a woman's face. The light ricocheted off of her bright yellow-green eyes as she stared out of the window, boredly. The red-tinted goggles that rested on her forehead pushed her long black hair back behind her ears. Her thin jawline tightened as she stood, her hands behind her back, over the long pheonix-red cloak that draped to her ankles.

"What is it, Hanover?" The woman continued to stare out of the window, despite the inturruption of her thoughts. It was suddenly that she found herself noticing the streets of Stormwind... they were crowded with people. People celebrating, no doubt. It was only yesterday when the elementals were finally driven off. _Silly Twilight's Hammer_, she found herself thinking, a small smirk playing on her thin lips.

"You should come out of your cave, Blair." The woman turned slightly and gave Hanover a gaze with one raised eyebrow. Hanover was built, despite his priestly appearance. He wore a cleric's robe of white, and light blue lining. He had a square jaw, and handsome features. Although his facial attributes were rather stern, he held an air about him that seemed... not very serious. He was bald, with a dark complexion. Blair noticed the shininess of his head.

"You have a spec on your head, Hanover," Blair replied, her sly smirk widening as she watched the ascetic expression turn to a sort of shocked and worried look. The large priest quickly whipped a white silken hankerchief from his sleeve and proceeded to whipe his bald head with it.

"Is it gone; did I get it?" he asked nervously. Blair chuckled, her eyes flashing as the sunlight flickered over her face. He gave her a grim glare. "There wasn't one... was there..." Blair laughed out loud and flashed him an apologetic grin.

"You are so gullible." she said snickering.

"And you're so mean, Blair-why do you pick on us?" Hanover growled, crossing his bulky arms over his chest. Blair raised an eyebrow again. _Must be some pretty intense muscles in that brow of hers_, the priest thought off-topicly.

"Because it's fun. And easy." Blair replied simply, smiling brightly, turning her whole body to face her friend. "Landazar is so... vulnerable. And you're so gullible. It's perfect." Hanover rolled his eyes and leered at her.

"You don't pick on Aventgar." Hanover pointed out.

"As far as you know." Blair snickered, winking one of her bright yellow eyes at him. Hanover blinked in surprise. Really?

"What...?" Hanover retorted, his eyebrows knitting together in concern. "You pick on Aventgar? But he's a strong warrior!"

"He's got a soft spot," Blair said nodding.

"And... how do you know this?" Hanover said, eyeing the warlock suspiciously.

"Because I know things." Blair said laughing.

"Oh, I must have forgot." Hanover grumbled. Blair smiled contentedly and strode over to Hanover, throwing one of her arms around his shoulders. Hanover gave her a "uhhh what are you doing" look.

"Listen," Blair said, throwing one arm in front of them dramatically. "Together, we can work together to make a great force that can challenge even the Dragon Aspects someday. But to make that happen, we need to be close. I'm only cutting up, you know that." Hanover glared doubtfully at his co-worker.

It was no secret, Blair was a powerful warlock, and she had much faith in Hanover as a priest. She would count on him when dealing with the Horde, as that was his specialty. Together, they would sometimes travel to the beautiful elven forests of Ashenvale and fight alongside the Silverwing Sentinals in order to stop the Warsong orcs from cutting down their sacred trees. Hanover admired Blair's style of fighting-he would probably think she was a warrior if she didn't go around blasting everything with fire. To be honest, it was frightening. She would go into a frenzy and fire would just come out of her pores it seemed. Hanover had to call upon the Holy Light to shield himself to escape her fanatics.

"Don't hurt me." Hanover said, his eyes widening as this bit of memory came flooding into his brain. Blair snorted and gave him an incredulous look.

"Nobody can hurt you, Hanover," Blair said, chuckling. "Not that I would want to, anyways. You're my pal." She grinned proudly and sqeezed his shoulders painfully and Hanover winced.

"Oh, Hanover, have you finished talking to Bl-" another man came striding up the stairs to the bedrooms. He was kind of skinny and had a frail look to him. He wore a type of violet arcanist robe. His face was slim and he had mousy black hair with a black goatee. He blinked his icy blue eyes at the two friends as he gazed from Blair to Hanover. "Ohhh... was I... errr... inturrupting something?" he said in a pained look, as if hoping he really really wasn't.

"LANDAZAR!" Blair said loudly, her face was a large silly grin and she let go of Hanover, causing him to gasp in relief. Landazar grimaced as Blair patted the mage on the back. "Howyadoin'?" The mage and the priest both looked at Blair thoughtfully, as if wondering if she were ever going to take them seriously.

"Blair... why don't you come celebrate?" Landazar asked meekly, giving her an innocent look. Blair tapped her chin thoughtfully.

"But... it's about that time." she said, smiling at them knowingly. They gazed at her stumped. What was she talking about?

"Time for what?" Hanover asked, tilting his bald head, looking at her concerned. Blair sighed and turned again to glance at the celebration going on out on Stormwind's cobblestone streets.

"I need you two to gather the Vanguard. Take them out of the city. Anywhere but here. Duskwood seems like a good place." Blair turned back to her co-workers, gazing at them seriously. Landazar and Hanover looked concerned.

"Wha... why?" Landazar asked confused. He looked over at Hanover who just nodded and turned, racing down the stairs. "Why all of a sudden...?"

"Strange things are at work. I can feel it. It's not safe to stay in the city at the moment. I need you and Hanover to take the Vanguard somewhere safe and train up." Blair said giving the bewildered mage a small smile. "The Twilight's Hammer cultists and their elemental invasion was merely a setback!" Landazar gave her a puzzled look and she shook her head and waved a hand dismissively. "Nevermind. You would have had to been there when we took down Kael'Thas..." she said smirking.

_Oh... that's right_, Landazar thought. Blair was present during the Burning Crusade's invasion and many other events. He admired her for her experience. But she shrugged it off everytime he tried to compliment her and merely said, "I was there... doesn't mean I did anything." There was much about Blair even he did not know, despite that she trusted him and told her much about her own origins. He wasn't sure if she was joking about it or not. Being an arcane construct humanized by the fel-energies of the Nether? It seemed outlandish... maybe he had expected something a little more normal. But then again, she despised demons more than anything, although she was a warlock. And her morals were something a little unheard of for her kind.

"Where will we go if it's not safe?" he asked slowly.

"Sail to Kalimdor, lay low in Teldrassil." Blair replied almost instantly.

"What about you?" Landazar asked, looking at her worried.

"I'll need some time to investigate some things..." Blair said, beginning to stride past him and down the stairs. Hanover looked over his shoulder and nodded to Blair. Quite a few people looked to Blair. The room was very festive, two warriors gazed at Blair from behind metal faceplates, a half-elf woman in a white robe, two golden wings adorning her white silken shoulderpads brushed a few strands of her copper colored hair behind one of her pointed ears, and a druid Night Elf woman, her head adorned with a pair of antlers, smiled expectantly, her silvery eyes blinking in surprise.

"Amoroq... Aventgar... Lunetha… Valarien." Blair said, acknowledging her team. Blair stopped to pull a loose green leaf from Valarien's shoulders and then gazed from one warrior to the other. Both looked similar, one's long black hair pulled back and one's long auburn hair nearly hiding the scar that ran from his eyebrow down to his cheek. The half-elven priest stood close to the warrior with the black hair and a dark complexion. "You two protect the women, 'mkay?" Blair said nodding once. She continued her trek out the door into the crowded streets, almost a dozen people following.

"Hanover... take good care of them," Blair said. She looked up at the stone statues longingly_. Those Heroes. Us. Someday, they will become the same._ "I'll be sticking around... but not for long." The bald priestly man gazed sadly at Blair. She smiled apologetically. "Don't be sad, Hanover. I'll find you guys soon." Suddenly, she was pulled into a very tight embrace. She bit her bottom lip and slowly patted him on his stiff shoulderpad.

BOOM. Blair heard it. It came from beneath the earth beneath her feet. Hanover didn't seem to notice. _There's not much time._

"Take care of yourself," Blair murmured into the dark-skinned priest's ear and they pulled away. It was quite a sentimental moment... _especially for myself_, Blair thought, smirking slyly at Hanover who grinned and began to lead the Heroic Vanguard out of Stormwind's great gates. Blair sighed, one foot on the gear-switch for her X-53 rocket, staring proudly at the strong group of men and women that were destined to help in the battles for Azeroth.

Hanover turned to glance back at Blair as they were almost out of sight down the hill outside of Stormwind. Blair lifted her hand in a sort of lazy salute. Hanover grinned... and then deadpanned.

Blair's smirk quickly faded and her fists clenched as the energies inside of her body began to race through her veins with adrenaline. She watched as the priest shouted something, almost in a panic to the rest of the Vanguard who turned, cried out in alarm, and began to run deeper into Elwynn Forest. Hanover paused as if he were contemplating going back for Blair. Blair shook her head quickly and he nodded hesitantly and disappeared with the rest of the group. Blair sighed, tapping one toe on the stone bridge...

WHOOMPH! Blair slowly pivoted on the rocket to gaze up at what seemed to be a great fiery black laviathon diving into the gateway of Stormwind. _No… no way_, Blair thought panicked. The dragon was larger than any dragon she had faced before, with black scales seared with magma that looked as if it was blood that ran through his every vein. Blair's hair singed slightly from the blast of heat that followed his descent. _Oh hell... _Blair thought, grimacing in not what seemed to be pain, but frustration.

The great menecing dragon spread his tattered, smoldering wings as he straightened his back and looked down upon the Valley of Heroes, his chest looked almost as if it were splitting open, the fire inside would come exploding out like rage built up to be unleashed upon the world. His claws gripped the ramparts, melting the stone under his weight.

"Dammit, Neltharion..." she growled softly as she looked deep into the raging, fiery red eyes of the fallen dragon aspect. "What are you doing here." The Adamantite-plated Deathwing threw back his great head and roared, the sound was earsplitting. Suddenly, there was a large crunching noise. Blair looked up suddenly, her bright eyes flashing as one of the statues began to topple towards the bridge. Blair's eyes widened and she stomped on the gear-switch. Her rocket's thrusters let out a very loud BANG as she shot up to the skies, just as the statue crashed to the stones on the spot that Blair was, and Deathwing's talon-like claws rose and fell , pulling his pitiful, yet powerful body towards the gates.


	2. Friends

"Miss Blair, you have proved yourself to be quite an asset to the Alliance… as well as Azeroth." Siruldir, the Holy Paladin said, reigning his warhorse forward.

_You are weak._

The sun beamed down with a harsh intensity as about a hundred or so armored legs clambered up a dry, dusty hill. It was so hot, the only smell out in the middle of Silithus was the scents of all the sweaty men and women that had traveled this far. As they ascended the hill, they all caught sight of a great doorway, hexagonal in shape, with a bright golden glow snaking its way around large roots that seemed to be petrified around the door. All eyes were upon it in awe. Except for two bright yellow-green ones which had flashed upwards towards the violet-orange sun to see a dark cloud (_at least… I think it was a cloud._) Quickly moving and distorting above the great army of Alliance and Horde forces. Siruldir, the great Paladin-knight in shining gold armor, rode a great golden-armored chestnut mare at the same pace as the tall woman with long black hair. She looked up at him, her bright eyes gleaming with either curiosity or because they reflected the sunlight off of them.

"Well… you flatter me, sir Siruldir," Blair said, giving him a nervous smile. "But I'm a bit concerned about the upcoming battles." She bit her bottom lip.

"You'll be fine, miss Blair," Siruldir said, smiling proudly at the young woman. "Your fire magic cannot be outmatched even by the mages of the Kirin Tor." Blair snorted and shook her head before laughing brightly.

"Okay, _now_ you're just being nice," Blair replied, rolling her eyes, grinning. Siruldir grinned back at her and brushed his long, wavy brown hair behind one of his ears. His hair was flecked with grey now; his age was catching up to him.

"Is that such a crime?" Siruldir asked, smirking down at the warlock. "Besides… who knows what the Qiraji keep up in their ruined temple? Whatever we may face, we will do it together. And I will back you up."

_Your friends will abandon you._

Blair smiled unsurely and nodded at Siruldir's words as she gazed up at the large hexagonal door. There was the sound of a gong being rung.

"The Scarab Gong… that's the signal," Blair murmured, gripping the staff in her hands tightly, her slender knuckles turning white. There was a tremor in the earth as large resonating crystals emerged from the Kalimdor soil. Blair's jaw dropped as titanic beings appeared, their head was like that of a jackal, but their bodies were massive, almost like the earthen constructs that Blair had once seen in Uldaman…

They stood about as tall as two buildings, looking at the armies. They were very intimidating. It was then that the petrified roots shrunk away from the door, the glow dissipating from them. The colossal giant jackal-headed giants began to run in all kinds of different directions—and a few began to attack the armies. Together, the armies took them down, although it took quite a lot of time, as magic was being flung and swords clashed against their metallic bodies. Blair's eyes were interested more on a strange monstrosity with clawed limbs, looming above them.

"Soon you will know the price of your meddling, mortals... The master is nearly whole... And when he rises, your world will cease!" The monstrosity screeched.

"Dammit! It's General Rajaxx of the Qiraji! Prepare yourself, Blair, this is going to be one hell of a war." Siruldir growled, readying his mace of the Holy Light. Blair widened her stance and gulped, summoning all the fire she could muster.

_Death is close…_

_

* * *

_

"This isn't so bad," Siruldir gasped, limping down the dark passage. He wiped some of the bluish-black blood of the qiraji off of his brilliant gold armor. Blair was silent, holding her staff in the same position as she started her body rather tense. The remains of the Alliance and Horde forces trudged ever slowly.

"I sure hope it stays that way," Blair finally murmured, looking up nervously. Somehow, she really doubted things would be okay. "I don't know about you, Siruldir, but I have a _really bad _feeling about this…"

"You shouldn't worry, Miss Blair," Siruldir laughed, clapping one of his gauntlets on her spiked shoulder pad. He smiled at her assuring. "I'm here to protect you." The army suddenly halted and Blair heard it again.

_You will betray your friends._

The army inched ever slowly around the corner. Blair saw it. She wasn't sure if the others saw it. It was a great eyeball in the center of a very large room, lidless, a great slitted pupil. And it roved around, as if it were searching for something. _Or someone_, Blair thought, in a fit of terror. It was horrifying.

"It's not me I'm worried about, Siruldir…" Blair whispered.

The armies of the Alliance and Horde rushed forward, their weapons drawn and their spells in their hands already. Blair stood openmouthed as she watched the gigantic eye shoot beams from its pupil and vaporized a great number of their forces. Tentacles spawned from seemingly nowhere and knocked the attackers askew, slowing most of them down and killing some.

The great eye let out a shriek and began to shrink into the dark mass that was positioned around it, much like a balloon when it deflates. The armies began to celebrate—a bit too early. Blair shouted in alarm as a great grotesque form began to rise from the dark matter. Tentacles lining the base, multiple eyes flitting around, gazing at them all, and a great maw at the top of it lined with spiked appendages…

Suddenly, Blair found herself weaving in and out of Giant Tentacles appearing around the room and members of the Alliance and Horde. "Siruldir!" she yelled, looking around wildly. The paladin looked over and smiled as his companion neared. Blair skidded to a halt as a large tentacle rose up from under Siruldir, a great mouth on the end of it, and swallowed him whole. "No…" she gasped. Her only friend—he was swallowed by this monster!

Ba-bump-ba-bump-ba-bump-ba-bump-

It was the only sound Blair could hear. The fel-energies that raced through her veins burned through her and she buckled over, gripping her head. There was unprecedented rage at whatever they encountered. Yelling in half pain and half anger, she rushed at the monster in the middle of the room, with intent to save her best friend.

Fade to black.


	3. Invincible

Lightning crashed against the black sky that night as Blair reminisced about the past. The rain beat down fiercely on the world below, drenching everything. The warlock stood in the rain, her long black hair sticking to her face. As another stroke of lightning streaked across the sky, it lit up her eyes, making them as bright as the moon.

"What are you looking at out here in this rain?"

Blair whirled around only to meet the light and heat of a lantern. The light flickered, her eyes reflecting every movement the fire made. The one holding up the lantern grinning a toothy grin, his pale, thin (_and slightly rotting_, Blair noticed with a hint of disgust.) skin stretching over his skull, his own yellow eyes producing their own glow.

"Hey there, Barthalomew," Blair mumbled. The lantern lifted a bit higher, revealing rows of gravestones all around.

"Funny…" the Forsaken sneered. "I would think you would grow out of the 'hanging out at graveyards' phase…"

"My bad for being different," Blair grumbled in slight irritation.

"Oh, but I've always known _you_ were different, Blair," Leonid Barthalomew cackled, "ever since I saw you sleeping in Brill's graveyard. In the middle of Forsaken territory, if I do remember." He pointed one gnarled boney finger at Blair's face. "Oh, and your eyes." Blair snorted derisively and rolled her eyes before turning to the graves again.

"That's all anyone ever asks me about." Blair stated in more like a groan. "It's tiring. My eyes are just fine."

"They're not normal."

"It doesn't matter! Lots of people aren't normal. Why my eyes, though? Because they catch people's attention apparently." Blair started to rant, but then abruptly stopped. What good would it do? Other people's opinions didn't really matter anyways… it _was_ annoying, but… who really gave a damn? Blair turned to gaze dully at Leonid. "As you were saying?"

"I know you're not a fan of the Forsaken, anyhow…" he continued in his growly raspy voice. "So why go to their land and sleep in their graveyards?"

"You do remember who I worked for then, correct?" Blair asked him, raising an eyebrow expectantly. The Forsaken chuckled, eyeing the warlock interestedly.

"Oh right. Emissary for the Argent Crusade. Highlord Fordring assigned a group of them to appeal to the Horde at that time, right?" Leonid said, stroking his worn out chin. _Disgusting_, Blair thought eyeing the revealed bone warily. "Shame they didn't kill you on sight when you entered their cities…"

"Heh…" Blair turned to face the graves again.

"The Forsaken would love you," Barthalomew sniggered.

"Absolutely no Dark Banshee Lady Queen is going to touch or order my dead body to be raised—I'd combust before that would happen…" Blair growled, clenching a gloved fist. There was a slight pause as the Forsaken lifted his lantern to inspect the gravestones and all that could be heard was the rain.

"Hmmm… 'Siruldir'… a friend of yours?" Barthalomew guessed, smiling wryly. Blair turned to look at the gravestone thoughtfully.

"Yeah, he was," she replied, gazing bereft at the name on the grave she was standing at.

"Shame," Barthalomew said simply. "How did he die?"

"War of the Shifting Sands about nine or ten years ago," Blair said, sighing. The rain didn't dampen a mood any more than Barthalomew did. "Lost his life against the monstrosity that was the Old God, C'Thun."

"So that means you witnessed it," Leonid pointed out. Blair didn't respond right away, but the flashbacks still came back to her in a painful montage.

"I tried to save him, but anger clouded my judgment," she said after looking over to see the Forsaken's face was eager to hear her story. "When C'Thun died, so to speak, those who were inside of his stomach were rescued. But Siruldir was mortally wounded by the deteriorating acid from within." Leonid leered at Blair in slight disgust and slight admiration. Blair raised an eyebrow curiously at him before continuing. "He was my best friend at the time… oh, and a paladin of the Holy Light. I held him in my arms and told him that I tried to save him."

"Ooh, sentimental," Leonid said, smiling.

"Yes," Blair stated bluntly. "His last moments were painful. He looked at me in a new light. I was halfway transforming back into my humanoid form."

"Oh, the metamorphosis of the warlock!" Barthalomew gasped, as if he were listening to an intense soap opera. Blair nodded slowly.

"He gazed at me in part fear, part hate, yet… part admiration." Blair said her brow furrowing as she remembered the past as if it were confusing even to her. And he said to me, 'I would have never guessed that you were a cursed warlock, Blair. I should curse you to the Nether from whence you came… But you fought for good and righteousness, and I know you have a good heart. Don't lose sight of yourself like the other warlocks have. You are a good person, and I am honored to have been able to fight alongside you.'"

"Strange," Barthalomew murmured, rubbing his boney chin. "Most Paladins never see things like that."

"Unless they are dying," Blair said, straightening her posture. "Ever wonder what it's like to lose your best friend in your arms?" she asked, looking over at the Forsaken interestedly.

"Oh, yes, I've been through that before," Barthalomew answered, nodding. "Painful."

"How many best friends have you lost?" Blair asked, tilting her head slightly to the right. The Forsaken gave her a concerned look.

"Why? How many have _you_ lost, Blair?" he asked, slowly.

"Sometimes… I think I'm cursed to never be able to hold a best friend. They all seem to die or end up missing." Blair responded rather casually.

"How many, Blair?" Leonid growled firmly.

"Many." Was the reply. "But don't worry, I have hope."

"Hope?" Leonid gazed at the warlock as if she grew an extra foot.

"Hanover Fiste, a priest who, as far as I know, can't be killed." Blair replied, the corners of her mouth curling into a smile.

"Going to put that to the test?" Barthalomew asked, chuckling.

"Oh, trust me," Blair said, turning from the graves. "Already have."

"Come out of the rain, Blair," the Forsaken urged. "I'd like to hear more inside the Chapel. I think my soggy attire will annoy Lady Chambers." Blair sighed and nodded, wringing out one of her long drenched locks of hair.

"Alright. Let me tell you how I know that Hanover Fiste is invincible." She said, smirking at the Forsaken as they moved through the gate towards the Chapel.

A flash of lightning lit up the gravestone.

Siruldir Taruman, Paladin of the Holy Light. Siruldir the Excuser. "He saw good in what seemed to be wicked and pardoned them for their mistakes."


	4. Through the Fire and Flames

The heat was near unbearable. The molten magma crashed in waves against the cooled rock, hissing as it covered the landmasses with another layer of rock. The rotten smell of sulfur filled the humid air. The only sounds were the sounds of the lake of magma that a large group of Alliance and Horde approached.

Warriors, Druids, Priests, Paladins, and even mages stood at the edge of the swirling landmass in the lake. One of the warriors, a young human named Arodis, squeezed a high-elven priest's hand for reassurance. The priest smiled, her brilliant blue eyes lit up with admiration. Together they had traveled to attempt to prevail at where others failed. They didn't even notice the shadow that followed them this long way.

A towering figure stood at the shore of the lake. Arodis narrowed his eyes as he tried to get a better look. The figure had a scaly humanoid torso, very burly by the looks of it. Its lower body was very serpentine, _just like the Naga_, Arodis thought. Spikes projected from its shoulders, tail and even its arms. Its face was elongated and horned, looking demonic in nature. It raised a quarterstaff up and shouted, making a few stalactites fall from the ceiling.

"Imprudent whelps! You've rushed headlong to your own deaths! See now, the master stirs!" The flamewaker yelled, holding up his staff enthusiastically. The lake had begun to stir violently and the army of Alliance and Horde heroes murmured uneasily. The bubbling pool rose up in a geyser of flame and begun to swirl around in circles. The shape of a very large fire elemental filled the room, the humanoid-like torso encased in what seemed to be a cooled molten armor. The powerful elemental reached into the depths of the lake whence it came and yanked up a huge fiery hammer littered with spikes.

"Behold Ragnaros - the Firelord! He who was ancient when this world was young! Bow before him, mortals! Bow before your ending!" The flamewaker yelled triumphantly. There was a chorus of gasps among the armies. _The Firelord?_

"**TOO SOON! YOU HAVE AWAKENED ME TOO SOON, EXECUTUS! WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS INTRUSION?**" came a bellow that shook the foundations of the very earth beneath them. The Firelord pointed one fiery finger at the flamewaker threateningly.

"These mortal infidels, my lord! They have invaded your sanctum and seek to steal your secrets!" The flamewaker named Executus called, motioning to the army of adventurers nearby. The warrior, Arodis, gaped openmouthed at the scene that unfolded.

"**FOOL!**" Came the reply. It was so loud; the many ears that were present were left ringing. "**YOU ALLOWED THESE INSECTS TO RUN RAMPANT THROUGH THE HALLOW CORE? AND NOW YOU LEAD THEM TO MY VERY LAIR? YOU HAVE FAILED ME, EXECUTUS! JUSTICE SHALL BE MET, INDEED!**" The Firelord raised his large hammer and brought it down upon the flamewaker who cried out in agony as he was crushed, the spikes from the hammer impaling his limbs and his chest. Arodis winced as he heard the bones snap in the serpentine's body. _Brutal._

The army of adventurers all seemed to widen their stances instinctively as the Elemental Lord turned to them. "**NOW FOR YOU, INSECTS! BOLDLY, YOU SOUGHT THE POWER OF RAGNAROS. NOW YOU SHALL SEE IT FIRSTHAND!**" He bellowed angrily before raising his powerful hammer. The adventurers all got into a seemingly known position, the warriors charging into the fray with priest's levitating spells keeping them safe from falling into the lava to their deaths, and the mage's and archers were back on the land, firing their spells and ranged weapons at the Firelord's form desperately.

"**TASTE THE FLAMES OF SULFURON!**"

The battle ensued, the hammer of Sulfuron rising and falling, proving to be the bane of many a hero that day. The firelight from the whole room seemed to reflect off of something metallic behind the Firelord's form.

"Arodis!" The High-elf priestess shouted, conjuring the Holy Light into her slender hands to shield the warrior from a vicious hammer impact. Arodis seemed distracted by a shadow that had leapt from someplace behind the Firelord, a scythe in its hands, landing on the Elemental Lord's armor. "ARODIS!" the priestess screamed as Ragnaros roared in half anger and half… pain? The warrior gazed in awe as the scythe's blade burst through the back of the hollow interior of Ragnaros' body. Sparks flew from the blade and an eruption of flames roared in protest.

"**BY FIRE BE PURGED!**"

There was a blast of heat so strong, it knocked nearly everyone in the vicinity back off of their feet. The army quickly stood, at the ready. Arodis' eyes searched around, but the mysterious shadow that had attacked was no longer there. The Sulfuron Hammer smashed down on the strip of land, the Firelord looking fatigued at their long battle. The warrior's eyes widened in realization.

"This is it!" he roared, holding his long sword high in a very rallying way. "He's weakening!" He laughed almost spitefully and charged at Ragnaros, with his Alliance and Horde allies, they headed in to tackle the Firelord down and banish him back to the Firelands.


	5. Of Blood and Honor

Blair sighed, kicking back in a chair, gazing out of the window of Mardenholde Keep at the town of Hearthglen below. _How long ago was that?_ She thought, frowning, running her gloved fingers up the metal snaith of a scythe. She was fond of it, as it was her very first weapon given to her by the gnome that found her when she first set… well, her body on the soil of Kalimdor. She waved her hand over the steel blade. It exhumed a fiery aura, but didn't burn the person who touched it.

"How long, exactly, have you had that thing, Blair?"

Blair turned to the interior of the room, her bright yellow-green eyes studying the man who spoke. He was large, fitted in flashy glowing armor fit for any Paladin. His long hair and beard both were graying, but he held himself as steadfast as any youth. Blair gave him a wry smirk as her eyes delved into his. _Such experience_, she thought admirably. Tirion Fordring was a man all about honor.

"About as long as I remember being on Azeroth, Highlord," she answered simply.

"It's a fine looking weapon," the Highlord said, eyeing the fiery blade thoughtfully. "I remember; you used it when we were in Icecrown." Blair nodded glumly as those memories flashed in her mind. "Your skills with it are unusual." He pointed at the grips which were neglected entirely by Blair. "Its use is meant to be right-handed, where the blade is facing the left… yet, even then, you fight with the scythe with the blade facing the right. I believe that's the first thing I noticed."

"What can I say?" Blair said, grinning at Tirion Fordring widely. "I'm complicated." She shrugged and chuckled to herself.

"I must admit, when I first saw you in battle with it, I did not have very much faith in your abilities," Tirion explained, giving Blair an apologetic smile. "So, onto other matters… How are Aventgar and Lunetha?" He seemed eager to hear of the other members of the Vanguard that had participated in bringing down Arthas. Blair heard his heavy footfalls echoing around the room.

"Lunetha finally got rid of that curse the Darkfallen put on some of the heroes," Blair said, slowly, tapping her boot on the floor, "and Aventgar has been kicking back and relaxing as far as I know of."

"Excellent," Tirion said smiling through his gray facial hair.

"I miss all of them," Blair said bluntly, glancing out at the gray sky. "I flew to Darkshire a week ago, but it seemed that they left weeks before. They're probably in Teldrassil," Blair added, leaning her head back to look at Tirion, who seemed to be sipping on tea at his desk. He glanced up at Blair, thoughtfully.

"They are loyal to you, Blair," Tirion said, smiling at her. He looked down at some documents that were on the desk.

"It feels nice," Blair murmured. "The Destination wasn't nearly as… loyal, let alone honorable." She snorted as she thought of her past order of heroes. She was an emissary of the Argent Crusade then, working with the Horde.

"Ah, yes, Blood Elves seem to have a problem with their loyalty," Tirion sighed. "But then again, who would think any member of the Horde being loyal to a human would be possible?"

"It's less about loyalty to me, and more about loyalty to Azeroth—to humanity as a whole," Blair said, frowning. "I mean, especially if the Horde and Alliance both have the same goals…"

"You remind me of Thrall when you talk like that," Tirion chuckled. "You are quite the liberal."

"I'm also quite the apathetic, too." Blair grumbled, faking a loud yawn that raised an eyebrow. "I don't care if the Horde and Alliance fight." She stretched in the chair and turned her whole body around to look boredly at the Highlord.

"Your team seems to participate in brawls with the Horde," Tirion pointed out, dropping the documents and beginning to pace around again. Blair winced slightly as he looked at her and added, "Especially that priest, Hanover Fiste was it?"

_Hanover,_ Blair thought, tapping her boot's toe on the wooden floorboards. _He's different. He's loyal to both me AND the Alliance despite the fact I worked for the Horde._

"He's loyal," Blair said flatly.

"He respects you," Tirion said, eyeing the warlock curiously. "You're tactical, honorable, and most of all, righteous."

"You think so?" Blair asked, frowning. "I guess I'd better fix that," she said, a sarcastic grin spreading across her face.

"He knows you're very goal-bound and will do anything for the Vanguard and for Azeroth, even if it means sacrifice."

"If it takes me killing myself in order to help destroy Sargeras and the rest of the Burning Legion, you mean?" Blair asked, chuckling in amusement. "If it means peace for all of Azeroth…" she added in a very low whisper.

"And _that_ is why he admires you," Tirion said, clapping his gauntlets together, smiling. There was a silence between the two as Blair stared hard at her scythe and Tirion stood there, gazing curiously at her.

_He was right. He was always right._

Blair rose from her seat, one hand grabbing the shaft of her scythe and she swung the weapon in a complicated arc around her head. Tirion blinked in surprise as clumps of long jet-black hair fell to the floor.

Blair's hair sizzled as it was singed, but it feathered out as she ran her hand through its wild and unkempt-looking remains. She sighed as if content about her actions and stretched up towards the ceiling.

"Thanks for the talk, Fordring," she said, grinning widely. "I feel as if I'm ready to return to my family." The paladin laughed heartily and clapped a hand on the warlock's shoulder.

"You look quite presentable, miss Blair," he said. "A woman of integrity and honor!"

"Thanks, Ashbringer," Blair winked at the Highlord slyly. "The time of the Heroic Vanguard… is now."

* * *

Thanks for reading my story if you have been! It's been a rough week for me and I finally kicked myself out of being lazy to write this. Just so you know, Blair knows Tirion Fordring because she's a member of the Argent Crusade(remember? :0 ). Another thing to clarify is that, no it wasn't because of her that the group she followed in the Molten Core prevailed, she was just lucky and wanted to see Ragnaros for herself and she took a chance and got one hit in! Trufax, anyways, that's why her scythe has a fiery aura around it!

And yes, I love criticism, so please let me know if you have any, it's always appreciated. I hope you enjoy the rest of the story that I come up with, it'll start to get better! The beginning can be such a drag sometimes. ;-;


	6. Destination Forever

Hanover Fiste, battle-priest, gazed over the irrigation canals in Darnassus. The city was beautiful, especially at dawn, which was about the time Hanover felt the need to get up and admire the Night Elven city. He brushed his robe's sleeves up to reveal his dark, muscular forearms and knelt down to skim his burly fingers in the pure waters.

He splashed it to his face where he rubbed it into his skin and up onto his bald head and began to polish it with the water, fondly. It was an odd scene, to be sure. He sighed, gazing out over the sea that surrounded Teldrassil over an exposed waterfall. It was beautiful, and the Heroic Vanguard have been working on keeping it sanctified—the Twilight's Hammer cultists were at work in Darkshore, even worse, the great Malfurion Stormrage was out there at this very moment, holding them off by the droves. Hanover's brow furrowed in worry. Would the Vanguard be much help at all? It seemed like a lot of work—in fact, it seemed like war. Every day, the group of them would clash against the forces of the elements.

Hanover sighed and turned, his mind being racked with questions. _Where was Blair? Was she alive? Was she coming back to us? Is she going to lead us to victory?_ The many unanswered questions caused the priest to sulk, looking a little glum, if only for a moment. The rest of the Vanguard shouldn't see him like that. They needed hope.

* * *

Blair clicked the gear-pedal with her boot and there was a loud BANG! as she shot forward even faster. The wind whipped at her now short, wild hair and her phoenix-red cloak. Her red-tinted goggles were covering her eyes safely, just in case. She looked down at the waters of the ocean beneath her. He told her she was crazy for suggesting flying over the Maelstrom to get to Kalimdor—but the Vanguard needed its master!

"I'm heading to Kalimdor, Tirion," Blair had said nodding to the Paladin. He boggled at her as if she was an alien from the Twisting Nether. Oh. Yeah.

"Surely, you'll take a boat," he said, a little worried about one of his Champions. She only gave him a sly grin in response before whipping her cloak out behind her and striding out of the keep.

Blair gripped at the steering mechanism and ducked down behind the small windshield so that the freezing wind wouldn't accumulate frost onto her face. Looking down, she finally caught sight of the storm that was the swirling Maelstrom. Even after thousands of years, Blair could still feel the energies of the previous Well of Eternity in the perilous waters. She gazed down at the vortex, frowning. There was a crazy feeling that she knew where the eye at the center led. There was a faint beam of crimson light shooting vertically from the center, and Blair felt the energies of the stone elementals. _Deepholme_, Blair thought, her brow furrowing_, the place in which Deathwing had fled to when he was weakened after attempting to steal the Demon Soul_. Blair's rocket gave a slight shudder as they passed over the Maelstrom and Blair frowned at it.

"Just a little farther, then we can break, Bill," Blair cooed, patting her X-5 Rocket fondly. She laid down flat on the metal and rubbed her cheek against it, looking sad. She sighed and bright green fel-energies seeped from Blair's body into the piece of engineering.

She closed her eyes and exhaled slowly; awaiting the time she reached her destination. _Destination…_

_

* * *

_

"Blair?" a voice to her right said. She snapped out of a daydream she had been having. Glancing over, she saw her partner in action grin at her. Blair smirked back at him, brushing her long black hair out of her face. "You okay, there?" he asked, adjusting his own red-tinted goggles to where they covered his eyes entirely. Blair nodded and pulled her own goggles over her bright yellow eyes.

"Of course, Kel, whod'ya thinks I am?" Blair answered in a very Goblin-ish accent. She smirked at the half-elf mage. He was tall and dressed in a fiery red robe that matched his goggles. His golden hair was short and spiked out in odd angles. "Yo, Kelvarlek… boss." Blair said, nudging the wizard thoughtfully. "You nervous?"

"Well… maybe," Kelvarlek answered, adjusting the matching gloves on his hands. "This is definitely gonna be a tough battle."

"Better believe it," Blair affirmed, grinning widely.

Further away from the two rather comical looking spell casters, a couple stood gazing at them in bewilderment. Blair and Kelvarlek, both were dressed in red, had a pair of goggles, and both had steam rising off of their bodies.

"They sure are strange," murmured a warrior behind his spiked faceguard. He brushed long black hair away from his green eyes and glanced down at his own partner, a pretty half-elven priestess, her copper hair spun around into an elegant bun. She smiled at the warrior weakly and gripped at her white robes, shivering. She had just been brought to, after thought dead from the encounter with the Darkfallen.

"No stranger than us, Aventgar," the priestess whispered, shuddering. The warrior slid his arms around the tiny frame of the priestess and held her close, attempting to share his warmth. He gazed into her brilliant blue eyes with worry.

"Are you well, Lunetha?" he asked softly. "I fear for your safety in this next battle." He smiled from behind his faceguard and reached out to gently stroke her soft cheek. The priestess chuckled but coughed and she stiffened.

"Of course I am well, Aventgar, no need to worry. I've still got some fight left in me," she replied, smiling at the warrior who couldn't help but smile back. Despite their courage, they looked about themselves nervously. The cold wintery environment of Northrend was only going to keep them even more on edge. Who wanted to fight a battle in the biting wind? It seemed to bother neither Blair nor Kelvarlek. Or Tirion Fordring for that matter. _Then again, he's very serious about this_, Blair thought, smirking.

"Are we ready-" Tirion began, adjusting his helm before there was a loud crunching noise behind them. He whirled around, the Ashbringer in all of its Holy glory, at the ready. Two large skeletal dragons, their ribcages both holding an icy blue lichfire heart, dropped onto the balcony, their boney wings flapping. Blair couldn't see how the leathery flesh between the bones even held—it looked like a tattered old blanket that needed to be burnt. _Perfect_, Blair thought, smirking slyly. She gripped her scythe tightly. The two undead dragons charged suddenly at the very large group of Alliance and Horde forces gathered there. Tirion held up Ashbringer and the rest of the armies charged in, their magic, arrows, and weapons tearing the scourge-tainted dragonflight down where they stood. There were but a few casualties in that battle, due to a tail-swipe or a misbegotten talon.

Tirion looked down at the corpses distastefully. Blair grinned, glancing at her partner, Kelvarlek who reflected the grin back at her. They slapped each other a high-five! Tirion sighed and turned away from the balcony, eyeing the armies with a sort of proud fatherly look. They looked weathered and beaten. He smiled.

"It's an honor to be fighting amongst all of you today…" he said, leaning against the legendary Ashbringer. Blair frowned as she saw a very large skeletal form, wings flapping, rise from below and over the wide balcony. She saw the signature inhalation of a freezing breath…

"Watch out!" Blair shouted, running forwards, her flaming scythe in her hands. Tirion blinked as Blair leapt in front of Tirion, protectively. Aventgar ran forwards, his large swords in either hand, standing to the side of Blair, defensively. A green orc ran forward, its large axe in its hands and he roared at the newcomer dragon—which was larger than the last two put together. There were many others who rushed to the frontlines in order to protect the Highlord and their loved ones.

"Aventgar!" Lunetha cried, reaching for the warrior, but she was held back by a fellow Paladin dressed in shining gold armor.

"Blair-NO!" Kelvarlek shouted fearfully. There was a blast of freezing air and the armies shielded their eyes and faces from the bitter cold. Tirion lowered his arms as did Kelvarlek to see a ghastly sight. Those whom ran forward took a freezing breath head-on and were frozen solid in a block of ice. Kelvarlek gasped, running to the frozen Blair, his hands pounding against the ice in a futile attempt. "NO!" he shouted, gritting his teeth. "You _stupid_ warlock!"

Tirion looked on somberly as the large skeletal dragon landed on the terrace.

"You fools!" the voice of the dragon called out. "You will not get to my Master!"

"Sindragosa—great Blue Dragon, you were the mate to Malygos?" Tirion asked his sword up and he stepped around the frozen.

"How dare you! I serve only the Lich King!" she shrieked. She lashed out angrily at the Paladin, but he was enveloped by a barrier of Holy Light that almost every priest in the army cast at once—Lunetha included.

"Aventgar…" she murmured, tears stinging her eyes as she saw his expression frozen in the ice. There was fierceness about him—like a hero. Lunetha looked over at Kelvarlek who frantically ran a fireball in his hand against the ice holding Blair. She looked pained, her eyes shut tight, as if bracing herself for what was possibly her end. "…she was brave," Lunetha said sadly. Kelvarlek glanced at Lunetha in a slight panic and gave her a rather nervous smile.

"Your warrior was, too," he pointed out, and then cursed as his flames seemed not to work at all. He sighed and hit his forehead against the block of ice in defeat.

The armies rushed forward, attacking the great Sindragosa in a fury. Kelvarlek and Lunetha, side by side, yelling in a war cry, rushed with the group, both with the intent to avenge their close partners. Sindragosa roared and crushed one section of the frozen heroes with her large boney tail, destroying just a few of the lives that had risked everything. Her frost breath echoed around the walls of the balcony, freezing more of the attackers, but giving others a shield from her other deadly frost. There were blasts of flame, towering pillars of Holy fire, beams of shadow wrapping themselves around Sindragosa's bones like dark tentacles, and swords clashed in a desperate attempt to bring the dragon down. It was finalized when Tirion climbed atop Sindragosa's back and plunged the Ashbringer into her lichfire heart. She screamed in agony and collapsed on the terrace, crying, "You will never defeat my Master…!"

It was done. Well… almost.

"Blair…" Kelvarlek said, grimacing as he looked at her frozen form on the stairs. "Why… did you do it?" he yelled in frustration. Lunetha laid a hand gently on his shoulder pad.

"Come on… we still have one more battle to fight," she said softly, looking more determined than ever. "Arthas will pay for all he's done." The wizard gazed at her sadly before nodding.

"It'll never bring her-" Kelvarlek began. He was abruptly interrupted by a blast of heat and a chunk of ice flying across the balcony and off of the Citadel. He leapt in shock and surprise as a Blair coughed, and leaned over a chunk of ice that held her boots fast. "B-Blair!" Kelvarlek exclaimed in disbelief.

"Grrraaaghh!" Blair yelled, raising her scythe high above her head and she brought it down against Sindragosa's ice. The scythe split it in half with the power of the flames of Ragnaros. She stumbled slightly and sniffed, running her glove through her hair, which had bits of frost still in it. She turned to Aventgar's frozen form and then leapt at it, clashing against it with her scythe. "RAAAGGGHHH!" she cried, the ice splitting in half. Soon, an Aventgar was free, on all fours, spluttering from the shock of being frozen.

"Blair-!" Kelvarlek said, looking at the warlock in shock. Blair shouldered her scythe and smirked at the wizard.

"You really didn't think I'd do that and not live, did you?" Blair said, pushing her goggles up with great difficulty since they were still frozen to her face. There was a loud CRUNCH! and she put them on her forehead. Kelvarlek laughed and ran to her and embraced her excitedly. Blair stiffened and frowned at being handled in such a manner. "Ey—ey whoa!" she said, grunting in displeasure.

"I was worried!" Kelvarlek said, glaring angrily. "Don't you _ever_ do something like that again."

"Whatsit to ya if I do?" Blair said, raising a frost-flaked eyebrow at the pyromancer. He blushed and shrugged, looking embarrassed.

"You're a valuable asset to the Zombie Killers!" he said, clapping her on the shoulder.

"Oh?" Blair said, her eyes narrowing. "Am I? Killin' sombehs is just somethin' I'm for, eh?" she said crossing her arms over her chest. Kelvarlek flushed with a light red.

"Well, no, you're…" Kelvarlek began, embarrassed, but Blair grinned slyly and laughed, punching him in the arm playfully.

"Eh, I'm just kiddin', Kel!" she said, laughing. "No need to get bent outta shape!" She turned to Aventgar, who was being helped up by a shaken Lunetha. "Ya lucky I'm not just some ordinary warlock," she said, winking at the two and tapping the rim of her red-tinted goggles with two fingers in a sort of salute.

"How… how can we ever thank you, Miss Blair?" Lunetha said, rushing to the woman and throwing her arms around her. Blair winced as she was given a tight hug.

"Whoa—ey—whoa." Blair said, a disapproving frown upon her face, yet again. _Why did everyone feel the need to hug her?_ Lunetha let the warlock go and smiled, her eyes welling up with tears.

"You saved Aventgar—thank you," she said, bowing.

"No need to be all formal abouddit," Blair mumbled, avoiding the priestess' eyes. "I only did what was needed. We need all the help we can get with the Lich King." Blair whirled around suddenly, as Tirion Fordring approached.

"Miss Blair was it?" he said, smiling. "You're able to break Sindragosa's ice with your scythe…" He gestured towards the flaming weapon. "Won't you spread the joy to these other frozen souls?"

"I was just about to get to it, Fordring," Blair growled, pulling her goggles over her eyes. Tirion raised one grey eyebrow at her as she grinned and marched off, slamming her weapon into the other blocks of ice containing heroes. Kelvarlek watched proudly.

"She's something else," Aventgar gasped, wincing in pain. Lunetha quickly tended to his frostbitten limbs with flashes of the Holy Light.

"Damned right, she's one of the Zombie Killers!" Kelvarlek said, flashing a wide grin that almost looked Blair-like. There was a group of orcs and Blood Elves nearby whom approached the group.

"Zombie Killer or not, she used to lead the Destination," one orc with a long black beard said. He was holding a totem—a shaman. He brushed his mail off of ice—he was one of the frozen. "It is good to see her in action again, even though we are without her."

"Wh…what?" Kelvarlek said, his golden eyebrows rising.

"Do you not know of the Destination?" a Blood Elf male with a long black foxtail for a hairdo said, adjusting the mask over the lower portion of his face. "We used to be the heroes she wanted us to be… Until a gradual increase of distrust rang out and there was a mutiny. We are all that is left," he said, gesturing to the small group of orcs, Blood Elves, and trolls.

"Mutiny…?" Kelvarlek repeated, looking surprised.

"Some didn't enjoy the fact that a human was leading a group of Horde to eventually fight the Lich King," the orc leader replied, nodding. "And there were some that didn't like the fact she was fraternizing with the Requiem of Blood."

"The what?" Aventgar said, confused.

"A group of undead Blood Elves… Darkfallen, to be exact," the Blood Elf said bitterly. "Although I cannot say that they weren't broken free of the Scourge's grasp, because they were, they were definitely… different."

"Oh my," Kelvarlek said, frowning. _She was in cahoots with the Darkfallen…_

"Whatever the case, I believe she did what she had to because she had her reasons," the orc growled, pounding his fist against an open palm. He adjusted his totem to a better angle. "That is why I, Mozinc, am the new leader of the Destination." He grinned down at the humans and half-elves in triumph.

Blair ran over to Kelvarlek and grinned before glancing at Mozinc with a raised eyebrow. She pulled her goggles up to rest on her forehead and nodded. "Hello, Mozinc," she said, smirking.

"Miss Blair," Mozinc said, bowing. "It is delightful that we fight alongside you once again."

"So the Destination continues," Blair said, eyeing the group who stared at her expectantly.

"Of course, Miss Blair," Mozinc said, grinning. "Wasn't it _you_ who told us that our motto was 'Forever'? The Destination… Forever."

"Oh, yes, of course," the warlock said, giving the guild an admiring look. "Destination Forever."

* * *

**Wow, this chapter ran longer than I expected, but I wanted to give you a general idea how these chapters go. It actually started out with present, then past, then present, then past, as you get to know a bit about Blair's general history doing things with Azeroth's heroes, known or unknown. Of course, this is where Blair meets Aventgar and Lunetha, who eventually become a part of the Heroic Vanguard, Blair's new group of heroes. You can tell she misses the Destination, her previous guild of heroes. But the Destination were Horde, while the Heroic Vanguard is Alliance, and Blair, despite her neutrality, cannot lead both, due to the members being supportive for only Alliance or for only Horde. I thought it would make more sense that Blair's Ragnaros enchanted scythe would be the only thing that would make Sindragosa's ice break immediately, due to the fact that Ragnaros was an extremely powerful elemental lord. It made a bit more sense instead of people hacking at it during the battle, like in the actual in-game strategies.**

**Thanks for reading, I do hope that you all enjoy the next few chapters, as Blair's more fun side begins to emerge—she's literally tired of being serious all the damned time!**


	7. KERSMASHBLAM!

Blair's bright yellow eyes snapped open as her X-5 rocket gave a violent lurch. _Uh oh… not again,_ Blair thought, her stomach sinking. It was ironic that she looked down and found her altitude decreasing by the second.

"No, no, no!" Blair cried, pushing herself up to a sitting position. She scanned the horizon in front of her. There was land-she saw it! "C'mon, just a little further," Blair growled, patting the rocket, fondly. "C'mon, Bill, don't give out yet…"

The rocket shuddered in protest and Blair found herself wrenched over, her goggles slipping nearly off of her head, only to be caught expertly by her before they ultimately fell into the sea; the rocket had involuntarily began to barrel roll by itself, and Blair used her thighs to keep herself seated.

"Dammit!" Blair roared as the rocket spluttered. Blair's hands slammed down on the metal husk of the vehicle and her body began to glow a bright yellowish green and the rocket smoothed slightly, but it wasn't enough to keep it from spinning out of control.

"Fuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu-" Blair yelled as the rocket spiraled for the landmass that got bigger and bigger… She braced herself for the incoming impact.

KERSMASHBLAM!

Blair coughed and blinked her eyes as the dust settled. She was on land… At least. She slowly picked herself up from the rubble and dusted her black outfit of dirt. Waving her hand in front of her face to clear the air, she glanced around and groaned.

There were a few dozen short, pointy, green people glaring angrily at Blair and brandishing guns.

"Okay, guys," Blair said, holding up her hands. "So I was a little off on my landing, no needta get hostile." The goblins slowly began to walk towards Blair.

"You ain't welcome hea!" A male goblin snarled, gnashing his sharp teeth.

"Oh, well, 'scuse me for intrudin'," Blair sniffed, slinging her goggles back up on her head.

"You'd betta be, y'goodfernuttin'!" A female goblin growled, brandishing a dagger.

"'Ey, 'ey, 'ey," a most important-looking goblin stepped forward. He wore a manila vest with an aviator cap with goggles. He held his hands up at the other little green people who all lowered their weapons. He approached Blair, pointing a long skinny finger at her. "It's been a while, kid," he growled, smirking. "I tought I toldja to steer clear of here."

"Yea?" Blair sniffed, looking disgruntled. "Kinda hard to do dat when your rocket kinda grows a brain."

"Yuh certainly got a willy of getting yerself inta trouble, kid," the goblin said, looking smug. Blair narrowed her eyes at him. _Why I aughta…_ she thought, clenching her fist.

"Gazlowe," Blair spat out, looking displeased. "You really tink who you are, with yer weasel deals… ya scutch schmeboygah!" The crowd of goblins gasped in unison and looked at their leader, who cracked his knuckles.

"Yooze got a lotta shit wichoo, t'be talkin' dat way t'me," Gazlow said, glowering. "A real wisenheimer."

"You'd tink so, eh?" Blair said, scowling at the goblin. "Ya skeevin' gavoose."

"'Ey! Who died and made YOU boss?" Gazlow roared, pulling out a serrated-edge knife. There was a chorus of murmuring. They were about to see their leader go up against a skiving warlock.

"'Ey, right hea, scumbag!" Blair said, smirking evilly, motioning to her crotch. The goblin bellowed and rushed at Blair, his knife slashing at the air in a frenzy. Blair sidestepped one slash and then leapt nimbly over the goblin and caught his wrist with one hand and pushed against his forehead with another. He was surprisingly strong for a short person. _Don't judge by size, I guess_, Blair thought, struggling against him.

"Putz!" Gazlowe spat. "Shem! Skank Ho! I shoulda had ya whacked years ago!"

"Yea?" Blair said, snickering. She grunted as he flicked his wrist, sending the point of his dagger into her arm. "Tch! Hey, Gaz… Jeetjet?" she asked, smirking. The goblins ears perked up in half confusion. _Why was she asking if he ate yet when he was busy trying to kill her?_

"Wha-?" Gazlowe said, apparently caught off guard.

"'Cause I gotta knuckle sammie, right hea!" Blair cried, releasing Gazlowe's wrist and punching him full on in the face. The goblin flew back a few feet and rubbed his jaw, gazing at his nemesis with a fire in his eyes. Blair panted slightly, gripping at her bleeding arm where Gazlowe had stabbed her. They looked at eachother in loathing, and at the same time, admiration.

"Y'know what…?" Gazlowe said, standing straight. "Fuggedabouddit." He turned away from Blair. "Don't show yer goodfernuttin' face here again."

"Fine by me," Blair growled. The goblins that had watched looked from one to the other and slowly began to go back to their shops and vender stalls. Blair looked back and growled, "Damn non-appreciatives…" before walking off into the fields of the Barrens.

* * *

"Long have I waited for this day, heroes," Tirion Fordring growled with a bittersweet tone. He seemed very eager to move onward, to the top of the Citadel. "Are all of you prepared to bring the Lich King to justice? We charge on your command!"

The sea of determined faces, the smell of sweat and tears and blood in the air. It was quite a heart-lifting sight. Lunetha coughed and turned to Aventgar, whom patted her winged shoulder pad assuring. Kelvarlek grinned at Blair, who grinned back. The two of them tapped their goggles in a saluting fashion to one another.

"We're prepared, Fordring! Let's battle for the fate of Azeroth! For the light of dawn!" a paladin called out, raising his Hammer of the Light with both arms. The chorus of yells was deafening. The spirit within each of them rang loud and clear. Tirion smiled at them all and turned, his cloak billowing out as he stepped onto the rising platform with the rest of the heroes.

Blair shivered as her eyes caught sight of the Frozen Throne. It was frozen, all right. A large throne made completely of ice looked over a very large circular platform which was also entirely made of ice. It would have been a beautiful sight if it weren't such a grim circumstance.

Tirion walked slowly towards the throne. A malevolent figure stood there at the chair, encased in a dark black armor lined with the fur of wendigos… Blair's fists clenched as she frowned at him… Arthas, or otherwise known as the Lich King. She'd seen him many times since the War in Northrend started. His crown-like helm covered most of his face. The only thing you could see was the icy-blue fire that was ignited in his eyes, not unlike the fire that held the sword that he had resting at his side. His hand was resting on the hilt casually, and all around, you could hear a deep echoing voice that sent shivers down every man's back.

"So…" the Lich King said as he stood slowly. _Even his standing had to be dramatic_, Blair thought, nervously. Could she stand up to the might that was the Lich King? "the Light's vaunted justice has finally arrived. Shall I lay down Frostmourne and throw myself at your mercy, Fordring?"

_Still, _Blair thought, smirking, _I give him credit for the smartass comments._

"We will grant you a swift death, Arthas," Tirion yelled, pointing the slightly glowing blade of the Ashbringer at the harbinger of death. "More than can be said for the thousands you've tortured and slain."

"I've got a bad feeling about this," Kelvarlek leaned in to whisper to Blair. Blair couldn't feel her legs. Was it nervousness? Or the cold? "It's nervousness," Kelvarlek added, motioning to the steam rising off of the woman's body. Blair grinned. _Even now, Kel knows what I'm thinking._

"You will learn of that first hand," the Lich King called in that death-growl of his. "When my work is complete, you will beg for mercy- and I will deny you. Your anguished cries will be testament to my unbridled power." Blair frowned at this. _Unbridled, huh? Surely the Burning Legion-oh._ Blair mentally punched herself in the face.

"So be it," Tirion said, and he looked back to the armies he had led through the Citadel. "Champions, attack!" The armies were hesitant, as if seeing the Lich King had momentarily paralyzed them, but then they all began to run. Blair, gripped her scythe as she followed with Kelvarlek, both of them yelling in a distinctive war cry.

The Lich King lifted the blade of Frostmourne, it's goat-headed hand guard's eyes glowing an icy-blue, just like its master's, and Tirion was suddenly frozen in a block of ice.

"I'll keep you alive to witness the end, Fordring," the Lich King laughed, and it was high and cold, just like the Frozen Throne. "I would not want the Light's greatest champion to miss seeing this wretched world remade in my image."

While he talked to blocks of ice, the armies had finally reached the Prince of Darkness and had thrown themselves at him. Frostmourne blocked weapons and magic pushed him back against the Throne.

"Come then champions, feed me your rage!" A very loud echoing cry erupted from the unholy King. He ran forwards, bursting through the frontlines of the heroes and Aventgar, being clever, charged him into the center.

"Aventgar," Lunetha called to him, her hands filling with light as she cast a shielding spell on him. Aventgar struggled against the Lich King, even though he knew it was a futile effort. Two large swords crossed in his hands, he held Frostmourne at bay. But only for a moment, as the warrior was thrown back by the Lich King's sheer power. Holding up Frostmourne, Arthas channeled a summoning spell, the necromantic magic reaching into the ice beneath his feet and bringing up the grotesque forms of three ghouls, horridly reanimated. They threw themselves at Aventgar while a Paladin in shining golden armor, held up a shield to deflect a blow from the Lich King.

"Die, monster!" The paladin grunted, his body overflowing with light. The Light flowed into the ice below him, as if attempting to consecrate it, but all it really did was cause the ghoul's pain and their rotting flesh hissed in protest as it burned in the Light. Aventgar took this time to leap up from his spot on the ground and swipe at the three ghouls with his blade, decapitating two and lopping off an arm of the third.

Blair and Kelvarlek summoned up the swirling fire inside of their bodies and began to unleash it at the Lich King, their fire only really melting the ice cycles that had accumulated over time. They continued to throw fireballs, varying in intensity and heat.

Suddenly, although the Paladin successfully held off the Lich King with his hammer and shield, protecting Aventgar and the other allies, a large manifestation of rotting flesh rose up out of the ground.

"Shambling Horror!" The orc, Mozinc yelled and suddenly, it was as if every fighter focused on it. The paladin kept his shield up, blocking fierce blows from the rune blade, Frostmourne as much as he could before Aventgar shoved his way in, to take it off of the paladin's hands.

The paladin began to cast a healing spell when suddenly a dark circle appeared under him and he looked down-but it was too late. The circle exploded with a dark blast and the paladin yelled as he was flung off of the Citadel.

Another paladin, a young Blood Elf with long crimson hair, took the first's place and nodded at Aventgar in acknowledgement before the two switched places.

"Thanks," Aventgar breathed heavily. The Blood Elf grinned before smashing his hammer into the Lich King's side.

"No problem, human," the Sindorei grunted. "The name is Indis Souilev, remember it!"

"Aventgar Trueblade," Aventgar replied, smashing the blades of his swords against Arthas' near impenetrable armor.

"I will freeze you from within until all that remains is an icy husk!" shouted the Lich King, causing the two to jump up in surprise. He lifted Frostmourne and begun to cast some sort of dark spell. The wind had picked up and started to swirl around in some sort of massive storm. Instinctively, the two backed away from the Prince of Darkness and it was at that time that the Shambling Horror had finally been ripped to shreds by the rest of the army. They had then, focused on Arthas, but the paladin, Indis Souilev, shouted to them.

"Hold! He is casting some unholy spell!"

"Look!" Blair called, pointing. All eyes looked up as the light of a skeletal figure whooshed down to the raid. "Souls!" The souls rushed at the armies, but they were intercepted by a few warriors of the group. Blair shut her eyes and called upon the fel-energies that coursed through her veins. _Time to burn these souls with the power of the flames!_ she thought and a very intense fireball formed in her hands. It burned almost a bluish-white color. First came the windup, and Blair squinted as she aimed for one of the souls. She spotted the Blood Elf paladin exorcise one of the souls with the light before she pitched the fireball at the soul being dealt with by Aventgar.

"Whoa!" Aventgar cried, leaping back as the fireball rushed passed his head and it enveloped the soul, which let out a horrible scream.

The Lich King knelt down, plunging Frostmourne into the ice, his voice echoing around them like some sort of megaphone-enhancement, "Watch as the world around you collapses!" Kelvarlek grabbed Blair by the shoulders who attempted to look over at him before she was shoved hard into the ice near the middle of the platform.

"Oof!" Blair clambered quickly to her feet before realizing that the edges of the platform had given way and fell to the Northrend soil far down below. "Holy shit…"

"I toldja I got yer back!" Kelvarlek yelled above the Lich King's deadly voice("Valkyr, your master calls!"). "And I meant it!" Blair smirked at her partner before the two of them focused their attention on the winged aberrations above them.

The Valkyr, transparent angel-like creatures of dark origin, dived at the army, picking up unsuspecting heroes and dropping them off of the summit of Icecrown to their deaths. Arrows and spells were flung towards them, hoping to drop anyone who might have been picked up safely onto the Frozen Throne. Kelvarlek summoned the head of a dragon above his head and it spewed orange flames from its maw as one of the Valkyr swooped down to grab at him. The Valkyr shrieked and spiraled into nothingness as it burned. Kelvarlek turned to Blair who held up a hand to high five him with. Kelvarlek grinned and held up his hand, but Blair gasped and groaned, clutching at her chest. Kelvarlek looked up, tracing what seemed to be a dark beam that had begun to drain Blair of her life essences. A Valkyr cackled, holding herself high.

"Say goodbye to your friend!" she giggled malevolently, but suddenly, her dark eyes widened as her form became shrouded in a sickly yellowish green. "What is this treachery?" she cried, and Blair looked up, her bright yellow eyes seeming to give out a glow on their own.

"It's your end!" Blair chuckled, and she snapped the cord that connected them. Blair leapt up onto Kelvarlek's shoulders and bent down before pushing off, her scythe rising as she propelled herself at the Valkyr. "Raaaghhhh!" Blair yelled, slashing at the unholy maiden. Her wings were decapitated and she screamed as she fell to the earth. Blair found herself nearly falling off of the Citadel itself, but a Death Knight thrust his hand out and Blair felt an icy cold grip on her leg that yanked her back onto the platform. Blair slid across the ice and looked up at the Death Knight. It was a large Troll, and he grinned at her before reaching a hand down. Blair smirked back at him and took his three fingered hand and was hoisted up to her feet.

There were many flashes of light, fire, and arcane magic and a volley of arrows flew from the flanks of the army. Arthas Menethil just couldn't be stopped. _They're getting tired_, Blair noticed as Aventgar and Indis struggled with the Lich King. _Can we really pull this off?_

The Lich King held up Frostmourne, which began to glow with a bright icy blue light. "Frostmourne hungers!" he bellowed.

Blair blinked at her comrades as they all fell to their knees. _Was this the end?_ Kelvarlek grasped Blair's tabard and looked as if he couldn't breathe. His eyes rolled up into his skull. _What was happening?_

* * *

Kelvarlek found himself inside of a place that reminded him of a room of mirrors. His eyes caught sight of a man, tall with a proud face and a chipped crown upon his head…

"King Terenas!" cried Lunetha. _Strange… she was here too? What happened to Blair?_ Lunetha looked over at Kelvarlek and looked to the rest of the army, which seemed about as curious as he was at their surroundings.

King Terenas' spirit swung a mace at a skeletal ghostlike creature. He glanced at the army that had appeared. "You have come to bring Arthas to justice? To see the Lich King destroyed?" His voice was distant sounding, and had an echo. He was merely a ghost. "First, you must escape Frostmourne's hold, or be damned as I am; trapped within this cursed blade for all eternity."

"Come on!" Aventgar shouted. Indis gave him a curt nod before the two of them rushed in and began to beat at the ghostly being. The others seemed to get the idea and they, too, summoned up their courage and their willpower to fight the soul.

"Aid me in destroying these tortured souls!" King Terenas Menethil cried, slamming his mace into one of the souls. "Together, we will loosen Frostmourne's hold and weaken the Lich king from within!"

The souls were beaten down by the army… their vision was fading…

* * *

Kelvarlek found himself panting and holding onto Blair's tabard. Blair looked down at the wizard, her eyebrows raised in surprise. "You okay?" Blair asked, gazing around at all of the seemingly reviving allies.

"Argh… Frostmourne, obey me!" the Lich King yelled, clutching at the rune blade in anger. The army of Alliance and Horde forces climbed to their feet and stumbled slightly, as if they were a bit sick. Blair helped Kelvarlek up and Aventgar and Indis both helped Lunetha rise.

"Face now your tragic end!" the Lich King declared, pointing his blade at them all. He cackled softly, raising the hairs on every man's neck. "Bow down before your lord and master! APOCALYPSE!" He shouted. The ground rumbled underneath them as Frostmourne, thick with dark energies, unleashed a frightful blast. Blair gasped as Kelvarlek, Lunetha, Aventgar, Indis, and even Mozinc… the entirety of the army was hit by Frostmourne's fury.

_It's too late…_ Blair thought as Frostmourne's energies hit her squarely in the chest. She fell to the ground beside her comrades. _We failed…_ her thoughts were clouded as she twisted her body around and landed on her back. _It's over. _She could see Kelvarlek's lifeless body lying facedown, his brown eyes gazing in an empty stare. _I'm sorry, Kelvarlek. I'm sorry, Tirion. I'm sorry, Azeroth._

It was over. They were all dead. Blair gazed up at the Lich King's upside-down figure. He laughed his high and cold laugh before walking through the numberless bodies that lay atop the Citadel that day.

"No questions remain unanswered," he growled. "No doubts linger. You are Azeroth's greatest champions! You overcame every challenge I laid before you. My mightiest servants have fallen before your relentless onslaught, your unbridled fury…" Blair felt a tinge of guilt as the Prince of Darkness's boot fell beside her head as she lay there helpless, her body entirely broken by the discharge of Frostmourne. "Is it truly righteousness that drives you?" Arthas murmured, his voice still echoing around them like an exclamation. "I wonder." The Lich King glanced down at every body he passed and his lichfire eyes gazed down at Blair for a moment, and Blair felt a burning hatred deep in her chest. _If I weren't dead right now, I'd gut you!_ she thought bitterly. The Lich King let out a soft chuckle, and Blair was almost sure he could read her mind, even if she was a spirit.

"You trained them well, Fordring," Arthas called out to the block of ice that still held the helpless paladin. "You delivered the greatest fighting force this world has ever known… right into my hands exactly as I intended." _Liar_, Blair thought. "You shall be rewarded for your unwitting sacrifice." The Lich King held up Frostmourne and the dark necromantic energies pulsed through the blade. "Watch now as I raise them from the dead to become masters of the Scourge."

_No!_ Blair thought in a state of panic. _Somehow, I should have thought this would come… I'm such an idiot. We tried, failed, and now we are to become his slaves! Evil bastard!_

"They will shroud this world in chaos and destruction," the Lich King cried, the spell running through Frostmourne reaching a higher degree. "Azeroth's fall will come at their hands-and you will be the first to die." He cackled that cold icy laugh that made Blair want to leap up and strangle the nearest dead thing. "I delight in the irony…" _Fuck._

Suddenly, as if on cue, Tirion's voice rang out like a bell of hope, despite him being encased in a large block of ice.

"LIGHT! GRANT ME ONE FINAL BLESSING! GIVE ME THE STRENGTH… TO SHATTER THESE BONDS!"

Blair watched in an upside-down world as a large beam of Holy Light came crashing down upon Tirion, shattering the ice and freeing the paladin within. Tirion ran at Arthas with a fire in his eyes and jumped, the Ashbringer raised high and smote Frostmourne, which the Lich King held up in attempt to block. The Holy Light was with Tirion, however, and the Ashbringer struggled slightly against the rune blade before-CRASH-Frostmourne's blade was on the ice… shattered.

"Impossible…" the Lich King gasped, hunched over. The last hope for creating his perfect world shattered on the icy floor.

"No more, Arthas! No more lives will be consumed by your hatred!" Tirion yelled, pointing the light-blazing Ashbringer at the Prince of Darkness. There was a flash of light and a thousand souls rose from the broken blade that was Frostmourne. They swirled, a chorus of screams of sorrow and agony in a crescendo of pain. They gathered, encircling the form of Arthas Menethil. Blair could hear him yell in alarm as his boots lifted off of the ice in their grasp. He couldn't move. _No way…_ she thought in awe. There was a smoky form that materialized… Blair faintly recognized it as the late King Terenas Menethil II.

"Free at last!" he cried, opening his arms as if welcoming the Lich King. "It is over, my son. This is the moment of reckoning." Tirion Fordring gaped in surprise at the vision.

Then, Blair could see his face. His ashen face, his sunken eyes… the ghost of the late king raised his hands and called out to the dead that lay scattered there.

"Rise up, champions of the Light!" the ghost of the last king of Lordaeron declared. Blair gasped as her own body seemed to rise up off the ground in a flash of light and looked over to the dead forms of Kelvarlek, Aventgar, Lunetha, Indis, Mozinc, the rest of the Destination and the many others whom sacrificed their lives for the good of mankind. It was a scene all too surreal. Their bodies rose together and glowed with the Holy Light and life returned once more.

"Wh… what happened?" Lunetha groaned, looking around. Aventgar laughed weakly and wrapped his arms around the priestess.

"You're alright! Oh, Lunetha…" he cried, and Blair could see tears spring into his eyes. Aventgar smiled down at Lunetha who beamed back up at him.

"Aventgar…" Lunetha whispered, and Kelvarlek stood, grunting in pain. He glanced up just in time to see Aventgar lean down, his lips meeting with the priestess's.

"Isn't that… wait, never mind," Kelvarlek said, grinning sheepishly. "I guess even priestesses need a man," he added, laughing. Blair smirked before her attention turned to the suspended Lich King. The armies seemed to gather their wits and realize their chance to avenge fallen ones and stop the Scourge was hanging there in front of them.

"THE LICH KING… MUST… FALL!" Tirion shouted, raising the Ashbringer high above his head, rallying the cries of all the recently resurrected. Blair gripped her scythe and smirked, moving towards the Lich King amongst the others.

"Now I stand," Blair heard Arthas whisper. "the lion before the lambs… and they do not fear." Blair closed her eyes as the fel-energies raced madly in her blood. _Arthas Menethil, you hopeless idiot, _she thought, gritting her teeth in a grin. "They cannot fear."

There was a uproar of incantations and the sounds of metal hitting metal. It was… over?

The swirling maelstrom of souls slowed to a halt and Arthas's limp body fell to the ground with a loud CLANG! The crown-like helm of Domination slid off of his head and across the ice and Arthas Menethil lay, grunting in pain. He glanced up to his helmet and attempted to reach for it. Blair gazed blankly as the fallen Prince groaned and collapsed.

The ghost of Terenas reappeared over him. Arthas' eyes were relieved of their characteristic blue lichfire glow and he grabbed at the ghost's chest, wincing.

"Father…?" he wheezed, his green eyes narrowing in pain. "Is it… over?" Terenas patted Arthas' gauntlet assuring and comforting.

"At long last." he replied. "No king rules forever, my son."

"I see…" Arthas gasped, his breath was failing him. "Only darkness… before me…"

Blair's eyes remained on the fallen Lich King as his eyes rolled to the back of his head and his gauntlet fell to the ice, lifeless.


	8. Soul Harvester

Hanover thrust his open palm at the orc, a flash of light erupting from it, catching the greenskin by surprise as the wind was knocked from him. Hanover pivoted expertly and he brandished his hands at a charging Forsaken. A pillar of Holy Fire crashed down on the undead warrior and there was a scream of agony as his rotting skin sizzled in the Light.

"Hanover!" called a mage dressed in a icy-blue robe. Hanover looked over at the mage.

"Jax?" Hanover said, raising one of his eyebrows inquisitively. "What is it?"

"The Sentinels are bringing in more reinforcements!" the mage called, jerking a thumb back to the base behind him. "I think its safe to retreat!"

"I'm not retreating, yet!" Hanover roared, sweeping his hand at a troll's face, a beam of light slamming into it. "The Horde isn't getting past us! Ashenvale needs to be protected!"

"Hanover!" Jaxonboron yelled, his ice magic freezing a Blood Elf in place.

_There's no way I'll let these Horde bastards take the sacred forest!_ Hanover thought, slamming another pillar of Holy Flames into a goblin rogue who was attempting to stealth past the priest.Hanover whirled around to cast another spell and he faltered as his eyes scanned the trees and saw a familiar shadow. He blinked and second glanced… but it was gone. He had to quickly shield himself with a Power Word as a Tauren's boar charged and slammed itself into Hanover's impenetrable wall of defense.

"Ngh!" Hanover grunted, shoving the boar away with a blast of Holy Light from his being. The mage, Jaxonboron, lifted a hand and a bolt of frost flew from his fingertips and froze the boar in place. The Tauren roared in anger and ran at the mage, but Hanover's quick spell casting blocked any harm from coming to Jax.

Hanover's eyes darted over to the thicket in the forest where he was sure he saw a shadow. There was still no sign of it. _I saw Blair… I'm sure of it,_ the priest thought, his face screwing up in a confused expression. But there was no telling as the battle for Ashenvale Forest continued. Hanover rushed into the fray, as the Sentinel reinforcements flew into battle atop their battle-cats.

Blair's heavy footfalls frightened a flock of swallows that were feeding on the acorns of an Ashenvale Oak tree. Her path was a long one. The rocket she had left at the goblin outpost of Ratchet was useless in its condition. She bitterly spat on the ground in half anger. Her saliva struck a flower, which wilted as suddenly as it was hit.

"The second time… _second!_" She growled, stomping through the low brush. "Those damned non-appreciatives left my vehicle in dust and ruin. Damn them!"

Blair looked up at the darkening sky. _Dammit, it's almost nightfall_, Blair thought, frowning. She ran a silver-lined glove through her short spikey hair. Sighing, she continued on an unbeaten path, towards who knows where. Blair obviously knew where she was going, however.

It should be said that as Blair plunged deeper into Ashenvale, a silence had begun to pervade her surroundings. There were no more deer, as far as Blair could see. Not even a rabbit could be found. The dens were empty of critters and the singing of the birds quieted. Blair gazed about herself and nodded, knowing she was going the right way. It was then that she came to an abrupt halt.

The sacred trees she stood at were the last. Blair's bright yellow eyes skimmed the drastic change in environment. The trees had huge and gnarled trunks with twisted branches, the leaves were nearly black. Blair spotted ivy growing upon the bark of every one of them.

Blair grunted before taking a step into this gloomy land. It was very, very quiet. Blair was almost sure that the silence was so loud that her feet made the most noise in all of the forest, and that all the trees seemed to lean forward and beckon an ear to it. Blair gazed about at the dimness as she ventured on. She could see sickly looking critters, the grass was a deathly tannish color, and there was a small stream, but it flowed thick with poison, as Blair could tell.

There was no air flow in Felwood, Blair scowled as she walked, as she felt as if she were being suffocated by the silence and the stuffy heat that was in the forest. The whole forest, although very dim at night, had a sort of greenish yellow glow. It was very odd indeed. After a long period of striding quickly through the shrubbery, Blair found herself at a very odd site.

There was a sort of light crater in the earth, at the foot of a very steep and tall mountain. Blair leaned back as she looked up at the mountain. _Hyjal_, Blair thought, nodding to herself. She sat down beside the crater, as if it were her camp and she laid back on the accursed grass. Her eyes closed as she lost herself in thought.

"Hello? HEY!"

Blair was violently shaken as she laid upon the ground. She felt a couple of strong hands on her shoulders and they rolled her over to her back. _What happened…?_ Blair thought, her eyes opening just a millimeter. She saw a very hairy face over her own, and a hand stroking a very thick, brown beard. In the background was a very large mountain.

"Yes, hello, insect!" the beard-stroker said, glaring his dark eyes at her. "Look at you, all dirty… what is that?" he asked, gesturing at the rubble that looked like it used to be a bit of engineering.

"Ngh?" Blair groaned, slowly pushing herself into a sitting position. Her eyes glanced over at the smoldering pile. "My Mechanobike!" she cried, attempting to stand, but the beard-owner forced her back down.

"Not so fast, outsider! You're a human!" he growled. Blair got a good look at the man. He was a very short man, actually. A gnome. Blair noticed his very expensive looking fire-red silk robes and his matching turban. The turban intrigued Blair the most as she tilted her head to get a good look at the yellow feather that stuck up oddly from the front end of the head-wear.

"Are you listening to me, worm?" The gnome shrieked, making Blair jump in surprise.

"Sorry, what?" Blair said, her eyebrows raised high.

"I said, are you from Stormwind?"

Blair thought for a moment. "Stormwind? What's that?" she asked, curiously. The gnome peered at her searchingly.

"Hmm… perhaps not." murmured the bearded gnome and he paced on the yellowish-green grass that looked as if it had not received any water in the past decade, yet still attempted to live. "What's your name, insect?"

"Blazing Legionnaire Arcane Intelligence Recon," Blair said automatically in a very monotone, almost robotic voice. The gnome blinked in surprise at her and raised a fist.

"You making fun of me, you tall human roach?" he growled. Blair just looked at the gnome in a sort of surprised manner, not really knowing how to respond.

"Not at all," Blair said simply. She smiled brightly at the gnome. "What's _your_ name?"

"My… my name?" The gnome was clearly put off by her overly cheerful attitude and ignorance. "I am Niby the Almighty!" he declared, puffing out his small chest proudly. "And you will do well to show me respect!"

"Okay, Niby the Almighty," Blair said nodding. The gnome gazed at her, unsure whether she said the whole thing to be a smartass, or perhaps she meant it. Niby stroked his beard for a moment before gesturing to a very small impish creature. His body was wreathed in a yellow-green fel-fire and he had a wicked face with a long hooked nose, long, pointed ears that were pierced in many places, and curled horns sprouting from his forehead. "This is Impsy, my minion."

Blair suddenly leapt up, her yellow-green eyes flashing suddenly and she widened her stance, conjuring up a large ball of fire in her hands, glaring intensely at the small imp.

"Whoa! WHOA!" Niby shouted, leaping in front of Impsy. The Imp scoffed, but Blair blinked, and the fireball in her hands dissipated quickly.

"Hm? What…?" Blair said, looking confused.

"Impsy is _my_ minion," Niby snarled, glaring at Blair again. Blair tilted her head slightly.

"You…. Have a demon minion?" Blair asked, looking at Niby as if he just grew an extra foot out of the side of his face.

"Of course! I am a Warlock!" The gnome sniffed angrily. "I summon mighty demons to do my bidding, which is what I'll do to destroy Stormwind!"

"Why's that?" Blair asked, sitting back down on the hard, tainted earth.

"Because they deserve it, that's why!" Niby shouted, making Blair recoil in alarm. She reached up to brush her long black hair behind one of her ears and sat at attention as Niby spoke. "They exiled me! They deserve to face my wrath!"

"Why did they exile you, Niby?" Blair asked, curiously.

"Because of the Warlock arts I hold!" The gnome said, holding up his hand, which sparked with a fel-green fire. Blair's eyes widened in what seemed to be shock.

"They don't like you for what you are?" Blair asked.

"They hate those who become warlocks," Niby whispered savagely. "They hate us for summoning the demonic Burning Legion to their doorstep!" Blair blinked and frowned.

"Oh. Well, to be honest, I would, too," she said, bluntly. The gnome glared at her furiously. Blair held her hands up defensively. "Just think, if the demons did what they want, there would be no world of yours left… and not all demons can be controlled," she added, pointing to the imp. "The imps are far most the less important of the Burning Legion." The imp snorted.

"You are about as idiotic as _he_ is!" Impsy cried, laughing maniacally. Blair raised an eyebrow and shot one hand out towards the imp who squealed in pain. Niby blinked again in utter surprise at Blair.

"How did you… you… you!" Niby roared, pointing at Blair accusingly. "You dealt with Impsy! You used a demonology spell, didn't you!"

"I don't know what you're talking about," Blair said, gazing at Niby innocently. It was true, she had no idea how she did it.

"You are a warlock, too!" he cried, glaring at Blair with bulging eyes. She could swear that his eyes would pop out like balls and bounce around. Maybe it was just hope for something amusing to happen.

"I'm a fire-caster," Blair said, giving Niby a curt nod. He shook his head, grinning.

"You know how to control demons; you're a warlock!" he cried, clapping his hands. "I like you," he said, smirking. "Miss Blazing… errm… Legendary… Arcade… Intangible… Recipe?" he said, looking unsure. "I'm going to shorten that to B.L.A.I.R. Blair. Yes. Blair the Warlock. Blair the Modest, actually, you devil," Niby snickered. Blair looked totally confused.

"Blair?" she said, narrowing her eyes, interestedly.

"Yes. Who cares to remember what your other name is anyways?" Niby said, chuckling. "Anyways, what are you doing here in Felwood?"

"I uhh… well, I crashed my mechanobike here… if you didn't notice," Blair said, gesturing to the burning remains of the engineering craft. The gnome eyed it thoughtfully and nodded.

"Yes, I see that. Strange, you must be terrible at driving," he chuckled. Blair gave him a 'what's that supposed to mean' look. "There's a place south of here full of engineers, they could help you!" he said suddenly, giving Blair an excited look.

"Really?" Blair smiled, happily as she thought of what it would be like to be on her mechanobike once more.

"Yeah, it's on the shore of the Barrens. Place called Ratchet? Full of goblins. They require pay for their services, but they can fix anything!" Niby said, smirking. Blair leapt up from her resting place.

"Really? That's… that's great!" she exclaimed, gathering up the crumpled up form of her mechanobike. "I have to take this to them, right away!"

"Wait!" Niby said, excitedly. Blair stopped and looked at him, an eyebrow raised. "It's not safe to go alone."

"Why's that?" Blair asked, her brow furrowing in concern.

"Well, lots of nasty beasts around, especially at night," Niby pointed out, twisting his mustache between two fingers.

"Well, I can handle some beasts," Blair assured the gnome. "I have my fire!"

"Well…" Niby said, biting his lower lip. "Since I like you, Blair, here… " he turned to Impsy and conjured up a long stick. It wasn't just some ordinary stick, it was a well polished staff made entirely of metal. At the top there was a long curved blade made of steel. He looked at it sadly, but turned and handed it to Blair.

Intrigued, Blair reached out and wrapped her fingers around the shaft of the scythe, gazing at her reflection in the blade, thoughtfully. "Take this," Niby said. "It's not much, but it's way too big for me to use. I thought you, as a fellow warlock, would find better use for it."

Blair smiled at her image and nodded. "Thank you, Niby the Almighty," she replied, swinging it clumsily. The gnome ducked in paranoia and looked around wildly.

"Watch out how you swing that thing, Blair!" he snarled. Blair frowned and nodded, setting the scythe down in a resting position.

"Thank you for all your help, Niby," Blair said, sighing, looking around at the gloomy forest around them. "I'll never forget you. I'll be going now."

"You be careful," Niby warned, holding up a small finger. "I have faith in you, as a fellow warlock!"

It was the time, and Blair was nervous. She turned to Kelvarlek and wrung her hands out before pacing around.

"Stop worrying, Blair," Kelvarlek said, smirking at her. She looked at him and smiled unsurely.

"Eh, I guess," she said, reaching up to rub the back of her head. "I just… I know things like this. Like the Lich King," she added, seeing one of Kelvarlek's golden eyebrows raise interestedly. "It's not easy. Some people die."

"Are you worried that it's going to happen?" Kel asked, frowning sadly at Blair. "I've seen enough death in my time." he added, glancing around. "Don't worry, if I die, or if you die, things will still work out. Azeroth will be saved still… is that what you're thinking?"

"Well… sort of." Blair sighed in disappointment. She glanced at the blade of her scythe, the flames of Ragnaros licking the blade fiercely. "I'm just worried to lose everyone I've ever grown close to."

"It'll be fine, Blair," Kelvarlek said, smiling at her. "I'll have your back, and you can have mine."

Blair smiled, feeling slightly better about this than she did…

"Blair?"

A voice rang out around Light's Hammer and Blair's head jerked towards the source of the noise. Her eyes caught a gnome-sized person ramming himself into her in a hug.

"Oof!" Blair said, her eyes widening in half terror, half confusion. "Wha-?"

"Blair! You're alive!" the gnome-person said. She looked down at him. He wore a tall cowl that was very pointed and it covered his head like a hood. There was a skull-like mask covering the upper-half of his face.

"Hm?" Blair looked at the gnome frowning. "Do I… know you?"

"It's me!" The gnome squealed, pulling off his skull mask. Blair blinked. She had never seen this gnome before in her life.

"Who?" Blair said, feeling utterly hopeless that she did not know this gnome.

"Niby the Almighty, you cur!"

Blair blinked down at the excited gnome. "Oooohhhh," Blair said, her eyes narrowing and she grinned, pointing her hands like guns at him. "Ohhh yeeeahh! Niby the Almighty, gnome from Felwood."

"Yeah! Where _have _you been, you crazy warlock? Did you get your mechanobike fixed at Ratchet?"

Blair frowned as she thought of those events. Gazlowe the goblin offered her more than she could bite. Or chew. Or however that saying went. He was going to rip her off. She offered to work for him in order for payment, but he wouldn't take anything that wasn't made of gold. She grinned as she thought of the cursing she had spewed that day long, long ago. Things never were the same in any goblin town after that. She was a marked woman.

"Nah," she answered as she saw the gnome get impatient with her unresponsive expressions. "I kinda just left and joined the Alliance."

"You WHAT?" Niby gasped as he gazed at Blair. "You… joined the Alliance?"

"Sorta. They did offer some jobs. But recently, I've been working with the Horde, too. Argent Crusade matters, you see." Blair added, rocking back and forth on her boot heels.

"Oh… oh my," Niby murmured, looking lightheaded. He was utterly dumbfounded. "You're a merc?"

"Sort of. You could say that I'm also a hero," Blair said, winking. "Saving the world before bedtime and all that jazz." Kelvarlek chuckled before clapping Blair proudly on the shoulder.

"Oh dear…" It looked as if Niby had no idea how else to respond. "You've changed so much, Blair."

"Yeah, I've been told that, actually," Blair replied, running her hands through her hair. "Not much else to say about me. Been killin' sombehs lately."

"Zombies comin' up from hell around hea!" Kelvarlek suddenly said, his eyes wide as if he saw an army of approaching ghouls.

"Shoot 'em in the steak!" Blair called warningly. There was an eruption of laughter from a group of men and women all wearing tabards identical to Kelvarlek and Blair's.

"The Zombie Killers, ago!" Kelvarlek called to the team and they all raised a sword, axe, staff, or mace and cheered.

"You're such a good leader, Kelvarlek," Blair complimented, totally forgetting about Niby the Almighty.

"I see you still have my scythe," Niby said quietly, making Blair jump.

"Oh-oh yea!" Blair said, smiling. "The blade is a bit different than you last saw it, but I kind of hit Ragnaros the Firelord with it on an adventure down Blackrock Mountain. It was a bit of an accident."

"My Soul Harvester is… enchanted with the flames of Ragnaros?" Niby said, his eyes widening with awe.

"You mean, _my_ Soul Harvester," Blair laughed. "Remember? It's too big for you." Niby gave her a disproving glare before gazing back up at the flaming scythe.

"It's beautiful!" he cried, reaching out to touch it. Blair pulled it away from Niby, shaking her head.

"You gave it to me, Niby," Blair said, frowning. "It's my symbol, now."

"You wouldn't be alive if it weren't for me, pest!" Niby snapped. Blair frowned at the gnome.

"What crawled into your food this morning?" Blair mumbled, looking rather hurt. She turned her back to Niby and whispered something to Kelvarlek. Niby cursed at Blair before stomping over to a hopping imp.

"You're such a daft gnome, aren't you, Niby?" Impsy cackled.

"Hold your tongue, servant!" Niby sneered.

Blair sighed, opening her eyes. It was completely dark now, and she sat up from her spot, where she had laid upon the ground so many years before. _It's been a long time since I arrived, Blair thought, looking up at the sickly green canopies of the trees. She stood and stretched, her back giving a number of relieved pops._

"_Well, I guess its time to stop dwelling on the past," Blair yawned a very loud and fake yawn. "The future is what's happenin'." And she strode back the way she came, towards Ashenvale._


End file.
